


Lucky

by missditsydarcy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Mpreg, Quickening, first kicks, implied kagehina, they're so dumb i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missditsydarcy/pseuds/missditsydarcy
Summary: “I’m—quickening? What’s that?”“It’s what they call the early baby movements,” the technician explains, chuckling a little. “Only after a certain number of weeks can the person carrying the baby actually feel the baby moving, though they’ve been moving for weeks now. Sorry, though, others probably won’t be able to feel it for a couple more weeks.”“Oh,” Kenma breathes, cheeks turning crimson as everything finally occurs to him. He hasn’t been…ticklish, he’s just been feeling a literal human, their baby moving around inside of him. There’s…a warmth that permeates in his chest, a strange bond that he feels with this little girl, like it’s a secret language that only he and her will be able to speak for a few more weeks. He had been called lucky but suddenly he doesn’t feel so lucky, having dreaded the sensation for weeks, that he now knows as weeks of lost time, lost bonding, and definitely time that he could have better spent with his husband not scolding him for doing something that he never actually did. “Sorry…”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo this was a prompt that I filled on tumblr recently; I hope you like it! (It's my first kuroken oneshot so hopefully it isn't too ooc oof)

In nearly all his life, Kenma had secretly prided himself on his lack of ticklishness—how no one could ever get him to crack a smile and giggle by the twinges of fingertips on a certain part of the body…or at least that was true until he became pregnant.

Sure, he could deal with the morning sickness and aversion to smells, nausea, and a near insufferable bladder, but as soon as their little bean of a person had begun to grow at an alarming rate, was when all the weirdness started—and no one could ever get Kenma to admit that he was ticklish instead of the baby being the one who is ticklish.

What’s strangest about the feeling is that it doesn’t tickle in the conventional sense, it doesn’t make him laugh, but it distracts him—sometimes it even makes him a little angry, but only because Kuroo seems to revel in his husband’s latest fad. Sometimes he even goes out of his way to make a snide remark about Kenma finally being ticklish, whether that be at the breakfast table or when he’s in bed trying to sleep but is struggling with the notion of how suffocating it is to sleep on his back—it seems to come out of nowhere sometimes, like when he’s having a conversation at work or when Kuroo greets them when he comes home in the evenings.

It’s kind of like… _butterflies_ , like he used to get when he and Kuroo started dating, or the fluttery feelings he had at their wedding, or when something exciting happens. Maybe it’s even a bubbling sort of feeling, but if he searches it on the web he doesn’t get any answers aside from acid reflux, which can in fact be related to the pregnancy so in a way this makes Kenma correct when he insinuates that it’s from the baby… _whatever it was_.

Determined to get to the bottom of things, Kenma waits at his twenty-one week checkup (that was technically supposed to be a nineteen or twenty week appointment that had unfortunately been rescheduled due to a work event that came out of nowhere that Kenma just couldn’t get out of) with Kuroo by his side and playing with Kenma’s hands as his leg bounces impatiently for the duo to be called back for an ultrasound before they actually saw the doctor.

Traditionally, this was the appointment where most people are concerned with finding out the gender of their babies, but not Kenma—he’s a man on a mission willing to sacrifice gender stereotype in the pursuit of knowledge and sanctity for his pride. (But of course, there’s also the added benefit to the fact that Kenma knows he will love their baby regardless of their gender, somehow, even though he still can’t fathom loving someone that he doesn’t actually know, but here they were).

The stupid thing is, Kenma can almost feel it coming on now, his heart picking up the pace in such a small increment, tinge rising into his cheeks, breath hitching, and then there was the sensation. It’s possible, he realizes, that it might even be brought on by anxiety—being pregnant, knowing that you will have to bring a new life into the world is nerve-wracking enough even before a person finds out about all the side effects that go with it. It’s a lot for anyone to take on, especially if it was for the very first time, even when it was a completely planned and collaborative event…in a sense.

They had been married now for two years, but Kuroo, hellbent on his kids being around the same age as his friend’s kids, made it seem like wasn’t a dream that he was willing to sacrifice for a comfortable and quiet life. Not that Kenma didn’t want kids, he knew that he did—but he didn’t know when, and in some part of his soul he really _was_ interested in pleasing his husband, so he decided to roll the dice and let things happen if they were to happen, so to speak—

He was pregnant within two months of said decision, and Kenma would have been lying if he tried to admit that he wasn’t surprised to find this out, especially not weeks after he’d heard the news about Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s twins being born, no less.

Kenma would be lying, as well, if he would have said he didn’t feel strange, foreign and even the most _minuscule_ amount of regret that he decided to make a decision like this on a whim. He was sick nearly every day, and his body definitely didn’t feel his own in a way that caused Kenma to be even more recluse than he had already been before the egg had been fertilized and the gestation process had begun inside of him. But then…suddenly he started to feel okay again, little by little, and then came his first ultrasound.

Strangely enough he found out about his pregnancy a bit later than most do—he was already eleven weeks when he took the test and then twelve weeks when he had his first OB appointment, where they pulled out the ultrasound machine and turned Kenma’s world upside down all over again, but this time in a good way.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when the machine whirred to life and the technician squeezed some funny blue liquid onto his stomach that was hellishly cold until they started smoothing it around with the wand thingy they were holding—and then suddenly, there they were. Kenma saw a very teeny person, living inside of him, and then suddenly he began to see everything in a different light…

Of course, it changed again once the tickling started. Obviously, this doesn’t mean he resents his baby, or his husband for wanting children, he just wants to know what’s keeping him up and what’s causing his body to react in some strange and unheard-of way.

“Kuroo, stop,” Kenma says quietly, mid-twinge, peachy-cheeked and all. “We’re in public…”

“I’m not even touching you,” Kuroo says, holding both of his hands up in defense for proof that Kenma is, in fact, _losing it_. “I swear.”

Kenma groans, pregnant-sliding (shimmying till he’s forced to actually pull himself up, stance wide and painful as his pelvis and entire insides shift due to gravity) out of his chair and then making his way across the waiting room, not quite ready to believe his husband—when he hears his name being called. He turns, finding Kuroo waiting right behind him with a rather soft look of remorse that looks pure white against Kenma’s wrinkled and skeptical nose.

The nurse, a tall slender woman with flowing blond hair that was very obviously bleached and dyed, roots showing coarsely against the shade she had picked—pulled into a sleek ponytail, addresses him and then leads the couple back through the winding hallway where she takes her patients vitals, leading them afterwards to an exam room where Kenma is instructed to roll up his shirt and down the waist of his pants while she prepares the area for the technician, as she explains, to come in and then they will take pictures of their baby.

Before she leaves, she completes the normal routine work-up checklist; measuring the patient’s fundal height, taking various measurements as well as attempting to assess the position of the baby. Then she leaves them with a promise that the technician will be right with them.

“Geez,” Kuroo breathes, staring at the ultrasound machine that is on a cart in the corner of the room, almost all ready for them, so close they could accidentally press a button and it will come alive, though they have no idea how to actually make the picture show. “Is that it?”

“Yeah,” Kenma says, stretching one hand up behind his head, that Kuroo then grabs a hold of, while the other brushes his stomach, wondering if perhaps the act will wake up the baby so they can put on a show for their father who had yet to see them live in ultrasound. “It’s magnet waves or…whatever. Completely safe…”

He doesn’t, however, describe how breathtaking it is—Kenma will let Kuroo figure that one out for himself.

“Damn…I want one,” Kuroo says, shooting Kenma one of his signature grins, waiting for Kenma’s smartass reply. “Does it hurt?”

“Why would anyone want to look at _your_ insides?” Kenma retorts, his face twisting in discontent as he feels another flutter. He tries to swallow it down, waiting for it to pass before he continues his thought, squirming in his seat to try and smooth it out wherever it was—over his belly, no, near his side—with a careful hand. Kenma truly felt like he was going mad. Finally, it passes and he lets out a deep breath, slumping back in the examination chair as there’s a knock on the door, and the two resort to glancing, surprised, at the door as it opens and then a stocky, friendly looking man walks in through it.

In his mind, Kenma completes his thought: at least his insides are more interesting, as the technician rolls over the machine and begins to walk them through the procedure.

Kuroo looks like he’s holding onto every word, hand gripping Kenma’s that’s resting on the chair, while his other spreads out on top of his husband’s abdomen, like he had intent to protect the content within. He nods, as he feels Kenma grasping his protecting hand and then places it atop the others instead—swallowing, until he looks at the complacent look in Kenma’s eyes, watching, waiting for the magic to happen.

Even though he already had seen the baby once before, Kenma still lets out an astonished gasp. The baby looks even more like a human now, their nose is much more pronounced and it’s easy to see their mouth opening, fingers flexing and separating—it’s quite sensational. So much so that Kenma almost forgets to look at Kuroo, who is now nearly crowding him as he tries to get a better look, almost sitting on the examination chair himself.

The technician says something, but Kenma doesn’t really take the time to actually listen, just nodding as he figures that he’s pointing out various parts of the fetus that Kenma already feels like he can just tell without even looking—why wouldn’t he, after all? He’s growing the baby inside of him, he knows their ins and outs—their—

“It looks like you have…a little girl there…” Kenma hears this, at least, but it doesn’t register right away, in his mind he is continuing his mental checklist: _ten fingers, ten toes, **girl**_...

Eyes wide, Kenma comes back down to earth hard, and he stares at the screen, gaping as if he’d never heard the word before as the technician highlights a particular area and explains certain aspects that support his claim; but soon those words begin to fade away as he looks back at Kuroo who is literally tearing up, stepped back slightly in hopes that no one can see him even though he surely knows everyone can hear his snivels.

The technician gives his patient a knowing glance, nodding as he pulls the wand away for a moment, covering Kenma’s abdomen with some paper towels while Kenma holds his arms out in welcoming for Kuroo to come in to them.

“C’mere,” he says, feeling emotion welling up in his own eyes, though he refuses to cry as his husband runs into his arms. He knows that it’s joyful tears, but he also thinks that it’s a bit much, especially it being so early in the process. “You’re going to have to be quiet if you want to hear this next part…”

It takes a couple of moments but eventually Kuroo has calmed down, and Kenma’s convinced his husband to sit back on his chair and to lean in and just listen for a moment. Then he nods, wordlessly towards the technician and removes the paper towels from his abdomen only to receive more gel, before the sound fills the room.

“T-that’s—” Kuroo gasps, clamping his mouth shut and then staring at the lines on the screen that tracks the beats and records them. The track plays for a few moments before the literal heart song is interrupted by his pregnant husband.

“Wait, what’s that? Are you kidding me right now?” Kenma glances incredulously as he looks all around his body only to find Kuroo’s hands clasped in his lap. But he knows he felt something—there’s no way that he’s making this up. He—

“There, that, God—what the hell?”

“You mean this?” the technician says, pointing towards the screen as the baby can be seen, clearly, stretching and kicking, and moving and breathing. “Some people can only begin to feel quickening around or after twenty-five weeks, especially if it’s their first. You’re a lucky duck.”

“I’m— _quickening_? What’s that?”

“It’s what they call the early baby movements,” the technician explains, chuckling a little. “Only after a certain number of weeks can the person carrying the baby actually feel the baby moving, though they’ve been moving for weeks now. Sorry, though, others probably won’t be able to feel it for a couple more weeks.”

“Oh,” Kenma breathes, cheeks turning crimson as everything finally occurs to him. He hasn’t been… _ticklish_ , he’s just been feeling a literal human, their baby moving around inside of him. There’s…a warmth that permeates in his chest, a strange bond that he feels with this little girl, like it’s a secret language that only he and her will be able to speak for a few more weeks. He had been called lucky but suddenly he doesn’t feel so lucky, having dreaded the sensation for weeks, that he now knows as weeks of lost time, lost bonding, and definitely time that he could have better spent with his husband not scolding him for doing something that he never actually did. “Sorry…”

“Surprisingly, a lot of people get confused,” the technician explains, pressing a button to freeze the image, and then print out a copy for each other expectant parents to keep for themselves. “But it is pretty cool.”

The technician then explains that he’ll hand them the copies before they leave the office, but that everything looked good, and congratulations among other things. He hands Kenma some more paper towels to wipe off his stomach again, and then the technician wishes them well and instructs that the doctor would be in with them in a couple of minutes.

It’s silent in the room for a few moments after the professional leaves, and neither of them would be telling the truth if they didn’t feel like they had just been through a whirlwind of a situation.

“So…now we know. A girl, huh?” Kuroo says, cocking his head to the side before his hand glides over and clasps with Kenma’s, who then pulls both of them to rest on top of Kenma’s mound of belly where their daughter resides. “Crazy…”

Kenma sighs dreamily, looking up at the ceiling for a moment and then back at the ultrasound machine even though the screen was black and it had been turned off—but somehow, he still feels like he can see a smidge of her silhouette. Then he looks over at Kuroo, chuckling before their lips connect and Kuroo even goes as far as to rest his head lightly on the space beside his, in a little circle of their family for a moment, Kuroo, brushing back Kenma’s hair and smiling like the goofball that only Kenma knew him to be.

He grins, mouthing the words _‘love you’_ , as their hands connect and he gives it a squeeze, grinning even more as Kuroo returns the sentiment, poking Kenma’s nose to accentuate his point—which causes Kenma to laugh, and he forces himself to pull away, struggling to sit up and look at his husband with a very serious look on his face.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asks, humor still in his voice though his body and facial expression is clearly reacting with worry. Kenma shakes his head.

“ _Admit it_.”

“Admit what?” Kuroo feigns ignorance, even going as far as to place a hand over his heart, causing Kenma’s resolve to crumble with a belly laugh, he playfully swats at Kuroo when the other man comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“You know exactly _what_ , don’t play dumb with me, Tetsurou…”

“Okay, okay, I threw away the vegetables you put in with my lunch last week, but in my defense, I was already full, and you know how deathly allergic my partner is, that just wouldn’t be fair—”

Kenma rolls his eyes, already knowing that the only true part of this story is that Kuroo threw away perfectly good food—but he sighs, breath hitching as he feels Kuroo’s breath on his neck, breathing in his scent as his fingers playfully dance around on Kenma’s large belly. He can’t help but crack a smile, for his love for such a ridiculous man.

“If you don’t say it, I seem to recall Shoyo saying they have a very nice guest room…” Kenma threatens, though the smile on his face would convince anyone otherwise.

Kuroo peppers the side of Kenma’s face with kisses, humming while he presses a few last smooches on his husband’s neck line, letting go of him and then rounding around to stand right in front of Kenma, taking his hands in his own.

“Alright, alright, Kenma, you win again. We have still not succeeded our quest to find where you are ticklish.”

“Yet? _We_?” Kenma crosses his arms and raises a cryptic eyebrow.

“Is it looking promising? No…unfortunately not; but we are optimistic, and I have not yet…lost faith.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Kenma drawls, rolling his eyes even though he’s still smiling, leaning in and accepting Kuroo’s kiss as he sits back in his seat while they wait for the doctor, hand in hand as Kenma uses his other to stroke his belly, wondering if she can be prodded yet to offer any assistance to his arguments—laughter escalating from the room as he exclaims time and time again, that their baby is finally starting to make her presence known, and that their little family is well on their way to fruition.

It also...with everything, helps for Kenma to know that even after all this, that he’s still not ticklish, after all—he’s just… _lucky_.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr: www.l1nkp1t.tumblr.com!! <3


End file.
